Packaged and assembled electronics devices and systems commonly include multiple integrated circuit chips, often with one or more high power level application specific integrated circuits (ASIC). A heat sink may be thermally-connected to an ASIC to address the high power level and related thermal dissipation.
The devices and systems typically also include one or more sockets for interconnecting the integrated circuits and a printed circuit board or motherboard. The socket enables communication between the integrated circuits and other installed components. Evolution in technology has increased the number of pins on the socket and communication speeds, increasing the difficulty of maintaining reliable signal connections.